1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to monitors for vehicles and, more particularly, to a tiltable monitor for vehicles which can be automatically folded or unfolded for the convenience of a user.
2. Background Art
Monitors for navigators, TVs or PCs are being widely used in vehicles by the benefit of the development of digital technology. The monitors are usually a tiltable to improve the utilization of space.
In the conventional art, a monitor is automatically tilted using a motor. However, the structure for tilting the monitor is complex, so that the entire size of the monitor is increased. Furthermore, due to the large number of elements, the cost of manufacturing the monitor is increased, and there are problems of frequent malfunctions. As representative example, a tiltable monitor for a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 20050254202. The conventional monitor have complex structures in which many elements, including a pneumatic spring, a support arm, a sprocket, a guide and various gears, are assembled with each other.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.